


Sparring

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2011) [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loved sparring, loved the give and take of it, the intricate dance, the way you truly got to know someone through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wrestling/grinding" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The rest of my card can be found [here](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24707.html). ldf, thank you so much for all the help. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Steve loved sparring, loved the give and take of it, the intricate dance, the way you truly got to know someone through it. In sparring you learned what moves someone would make, how they would react. Above all else though, he loved sparring with Danny.

There was no one else quite like Danny, no one as brave and scrappy. Despite knowing first hand how dangerous Steve was, he never backed down from a fight, never gave in. He stood his ground determinedly, against any obstacles that might come his way. Steve could pin him down, thinking he would concede, only for him to pop back up swinging. The SEAL admired that tenacity, that determination to see things through.

Sparring verbally was always a delight; he loved getting the other man wound up. Loved seeing him flushed with passion, his body barely containing the vibrant energy coursing through him, shown in his wild hand gestures. Loved that however strongly Danny believed in his stance, he still listened, still responded, looking to Steve for his reactions and adjusting accordingly.

Steve always enjoyed their verbal fights, but from the beginning he had wanted to physically spar with his partner, and the reality of it was everything he could hope for. Feeling that compact body moving against his, tenaciously seeking an opening, the shorter man determined to go down swinging. The SEAL lost himself in the comfortable rhythms of action and response. He didn't use all his strength, not wanting to hurt the other man, that wasn't what this was about after all, but he didn't hold back much, trusting that Danny could handle it.

And when he finally got the upper hand, using leverage and body weight to keep Danny down as he lay on top of him, Steve paused to enjoy the moment, luxuriating in the feel of the strong warm body squirming beneath him, refusing to stay still. The SEAL nuzzled into his partner's neck tasting the sweat that had gathered there, sucking a mark on the pale skin, so that everyone would know that the infuriating amazing man was claimed, was his.

Danny wasn't silent for a moment, complaining about his cavemen tendencies, only to cut off on a moan, when Steve reached down to press against the crotch of his workout shorts, clever fingers caressing his hard cock through the material. He pushed into the touch and then back, grinding his ass against the SEAL’s hardening cock, causing him to let out a moan of his own. Steve slid his hand into the shorts, thumb spreading leaking pre cum around the base and up the length of his partner's cock. He jerked Danny off hard and fast, keeping him pinned in place, and rubbing himself off between his cheeks.

Danny whined, trying to get the leverage to thrust into Steve's grip. The SEAL spread his legs apart, wanting to get even closer. He bit down hard on Danny's shoulder, grasping the flesh with his teeth and drawing blood. The other man came, shivering in his arms, drawing Steve over the edge as well. Steve released his teeth, soothing the bite with his tongue, feeling warm satisfaction at the sight of his sated partner sprawled on the floor with the SEAL's cum spread along his skin.

Steve loved sparring, and sparring with Danny most of all, but if their physical spars were going to always end like this, then he just might have a new favorite thing.


End file.
